


chicken tendies.

by willgrahamcrackers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willgrahamcrackers/pseuds/willgrahamcrackers
Summary: will is a picky eater.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	chicken tendies.

"will please, for the love of god, eat!" 

will shakes his head, his mouth shut tight as he refuses the bite of whatever the other man has concocted now.

"i know you don't like anything i make but can you at least try it? for me, william." hannibal pleads, holding up the forkful of meat. 

"hannibal, you know i'm picky. i've only eaten chicken tenders for the last 10 years and i will stick with that diet." 

hannibal looks on as silence emits throughout the room. he puts down his fork, gets up from the table, and walks away. 

"love you honey!" will calls as he digs into his preferred meal.


End file.
